The Boy With The Will Of fire
by The no tailed jinchuriki
Summary: Naruto is now Hokage and seems to be handling his job extremely well. Konohagakure seems to be living in an era of peace,one in which everyone expects to last forever...But will it?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hey guys this being my first story i would just like to start of with an introduction. I know it's been a while since Naruto ended and most people,myself included,just couldn't cope with it. So that's why my first story is going to revolve around Naruto,not namely Naruto himself but a young aspiring ninja who seeks to make a name for I am not a big fan of Boruto I shall be twisting the facts a little.(Don't worry Naruto is still Hokage)

Note:All that is about to occur in the following story is after Naruto is declared Hokage and Konohagakure is "considered" to be in an era of peace

* * *

 **Prologue**

He was feeling a bit gloomy,for which he partly blamed the weather, clouds had occupied even the tiniest speck of space in the sky and it seemed as if it could start raining at any had been hunting down a "ghost" ninja,a person nobody seems to have heard of.

A few days ago highly classified information regarding the defenses of the village were stolen,but interestingly enough no one had even managed to so much as glance at the perpetrator,he vanished from the village almost as quickly as he came in,on questioning the villagers they said they had seen a shady figure walking towards the Hokage building eariler in the day, but had not seen him to the awkward and poor descriptions of this shady character the lower level gennin and chunnin ninja began to call this character "shadow",as no one seemed to have any leads on this character it was accepted that the thief shall be know as shadow,thinking again of all these details just made his head spin,what's worse is that for some reason his eye hurt at regular intervals,the next location where he had to go was one in which someone had supposedly managed to identify this so called shadow,it was a location he was all too familiar with,Otogakure.

As he was nearing the village he felt a sudden pain,at first it seemed to be coming from his eye,but then it spread all over his body,he was unable to move and then Sasuke Uchiha fell headfirst on the ground.

Note:I will be putting up a new chapter or two every two weeks and if i fail to do so I will put up a few extra chapters the next time...Hope you liked it

Signing Out,

TNTJ.


	2. Chapter 2: Dendo Takahashi

Note: I Shall be writting this story in volumes not chapters as that is how most manga are written. Each volume will conist of more than one chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Dendo**

"The Sun always brightens up our little house first, the work we do must be important." thought young Dendo Takahashi. Dendo and his father lived on the outskirts of Konohagakure, Dendo was only a young boy of ten but had worked on his father's farm since he was just six years old. Dendo's father had fallen seriously ill after his mother died and their income was swindling. Dendo had started to work on the farm part time since he was six but since then his father's illness had only worsened and Dendo worked on the farm full time since he was eight.

Dendo had gone to ninja school till he was five and had even managed to learn a few _gennin_ level jutsu and was extremely talented with shuriken. His teachers had high expectations of him and some even suggested he should take his _gennin_ exams early, Dendo absolutely loved going to school and more than anyhting he was determined to be a part of the Anbu forces but, this joy was short lived. Dendo who was about to turn six in a fortnight was set to take his _gennin_ exams at the ripe age of six, but then catastrophe struck. His father fell ill and Dendo dropped out of school, his teachers had offered to pay for his schooling but, Dendo cared too much for his father to leave him alone and decided to drop out of school and help out on the farm.

It was a Monday and that meant Dendo had to go out shopping as he did so every week on this particular day. Before going he had to borrow money from his father and ask him what supplies they needed for the house, his father had always told Dendo to buy poor quality materials as they were cheaper. He never allowed Dendo to eat outside as the food was too expensive but, once in a while the kind Ayame would offer him a bowl of ramen for free. Dendo's father although sick woke up much earlier than him and would tend to his favourite cow Miruku. Today as Dendo was walking towards his father's room he noticed something odd, his room door was still closed which meant that his father had not woken up yet. Slowly, he knocked on the door and a faint reply was heard "What is it Dendo?" asked his father "I need to go to the market to buy stuff for the farm, it's Monday remember?" replied Dendo, "Yes, Yes I remember." the reply was faint and Dendo had to place his ear on the door to hear it clearly. "Last week's sale was poor Dendo…..We have no money for supplies this week." his father said weakly, Dendo was astonished even though they were poor they always had enough money to buy the cheapest supplies. "You can go wander about in town for a few hours if you want to…I would like to sleep for a bit more" it was a weak tone that Dendo sensed in his father's voice but, he reluctantly left the house as he knew his father would get irritated if Dendo offered to stay back and take care of him. "The old man seems to be getting irritated more often than not these days. I wonder if it's his poor health?" wondered Dendo as he was getting ready to leave the house.

For an average gennin ninja going to the village center would take an hour at the least, but Dendo was fast, so fast that even his teachers had a hard time keeping track of him and that was five years ago. As he grew so did his pace, he wasn't very muscular but, what he lacked in sheer strength he made up for with speed and intelligence. In a few minutes Dendo was roaming the streets of the village just staring at the shops and their various merchandise, "If father is still asleep when I go home we'll have nothing to eat for breakfast, maybe I'll go ask Ayame…..she's always nice to me." thought young Dendo.  
As he approached the ramen shop he noticed Ayame closing down the shop, he ran towards her and asked her why she was closing the shop when she should be opening it, "There have been some problems at home Dendo, I won't be able to give you any food today….I hope you understand." said Ayame as she ran off in the opposite direction. "B-b-but my father needs food, otherwise he won't" Dendo's eyes became watery he was about to cry but, a sudden realization came to his mind, "maybe I can borrow some food from someone and pay him back next Monday." There was only one problem, Dendo did not have any friends in the village except Ayame, there was a sushi store that Dendo had seen on his weekly visit to the village but he had never so much as entered the place let alone know the person who ran the establishment. Dendo had a wild thought go trough his head, what if he stole the food just this one time, no one would know and he could tell his father that Ayame had given it to him. Just at that moment Dendo remembered something his father had told him a few years ago "Dendo, no matter how poor we may become we must never steal from others, what they have is what they have earned through their hard work, we cannot deprive them of that." Dendo kept on walking but inside his mind was being torn apart, he did not know whether to steal food for his sickly father or to listen to his piece of advice. All of a sudden he stopped walking, he could smell an arousing aroma from nearby, it has to be sushi he thought to himself, "I'm so hungry and not sure if father has cooked at home plus he needs food more than I do…..his condition". So Dendo did the one thing his father had told him not to do, he stole two bowls of fresh, hot sushi and then ran, he ran as fast as his feet would carry him, he didn't stop until he reached his front door. "Father! I've got some food from Ayame for us" shouted Dendo as he opened the door, what he saw inside almost made him scream. His father wasn't alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous secrets

Author's note: I shall be writing the name of the character after the chapter number as I will be doing a mixture of Dendo's and Sasuke's story line. This is because the plot mainly revolves around these two characters.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dendo**

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL BOY!" shouted Sonkei Takahashi, Dendo's father. "Ayame makes goddamn ramen not sushi, thought I was stupid, eh? Well, what do you have to say for yourself miserable brat?!".

All of a sudden Dendo's throat felt a little dry, he took a sideward glance at the cloaked figure leaning next to the window and wondered who he was. Dendo was afraid he wanted to ask his father who that cloaked figure was and what he was doing in their house but, he only managed to squeak out one word 'how', "How what?" boomed his father at the top of his voice, "How did I know you stole? That's simple, that man over there walked into the house and told me everything just five minutes before you entered the house".

Dendo felt like a rock, he wasn't able to move, it was like he was stuck in some kind of jutsu, at that moment the cloaked man began moving towards Dendo, he observed that the man did not move his hands while walking as if he was performing a certain hand sign under his cloak. "Well, well, look what we have here" said the cloaked figure, "Stealing's wrong kid, don't you know that? Or maybe you knew and still did it." The cloaked man erupted into a fit of laughter almost evil-like. "It matters not kid, you stole from the wrong man, Mr. Warui doesn't like things taken from him even if it's only food nor does he care who did it even if it's a wimpy kid like you." Dendo did not know what was going to happen to him, he knew that if he ran he would stand a a chance at getting away but, for some reason his body just wouldn't move and then he thought "what will happen to father", Dendo felt a rush of adrenaline course through his veins to his entire body, with all his strength and will he tried to move but, only managed a slight shudder.

"There's no point in struggling kid. I've cast a shadow paralysis jutsu on you, see how our shadows are intertwined? There's no escaping this, especially for someone as weak as you." Realization hit Dendo hard, he had learnt about shadow paralysis in school and that escape was impossible unless you could block out the light casting the shadow. Dendo also remembered that this jutsu was special to a single clan, The Nara clan. The cloaked figure was a Nara but, that small bit of information did not help in his escape, all he could do was stand and wait to see what happens next. "Please, just leave the boy alone I'll atone for his mistakes, he is just a child" came a frail voice from behind Dendo, in all the commotion Dendo almost forgot that his father was present in the room. Dendo's eyes started tearing up, "After all I did, after I did exactly what he told me not to, even though he called me a brat and shouted at me, he would do anything for me" thought Dendo as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Aww, that's sweet old man but, Mr. Warui doesn't like leaving behind any witnesses, it's bad for business and unfortunately for your son, Mr. Warui would like to have a personal chat with him but, you…. Are not required. I'll have to deal with your son first just to ensure he doesn't get any ideas while I release him from the jutsu." At that moment Dendo began to speak, "Please, please leave my father alone, he's really sick and had nothing to do with this, I'm begging you, please." The cloaked figure just grinned then spoke up "I know all about your father's illness kid, I've been keeping a close in on your family ever since my boss found out who you really were 'Mr. Sonkei Takahashi'."

It was Dendo's father who seemed frozen all of a sudden "H-h-how" was all he managed to say with a shudder "How did this Mr. Warui find out my true identity, he is just a Sushi store owner with a few hired thugs like you." The  
cloaked figure on hearing this just sniggered and said "I only started working for Mr. Warui to keep an eye on you, my real master is one you are very familiar with ' '. After the cloaked figure had completed his sentence it seemed as if the colour returned to Dendo's father's face, "So, after all this time he's still alive isn't he?" said Dendo's father. "All right I'll make a deal with you, leave my son alone and I'll give him what he wants". The cloaked figure only laughed at this proposition "Maybe if you hadn't been ill old man, I would have accepted that offer but now…. I would be a fool to do so. My master is very much interested in your son and I'm not about to go to him empty handed. But, even lowly ninja like me have some honor left in them hence, I shall allow you one wish before I kill you Ob-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Dendo's father "My last wish is that my son shall not know of my true identity and that you knock him out before you attempt to kill me." Dendo was shocked, did his father just ask the other man to knock him out? Dendo was afraid he tried to wriggle free but to no avail. The cloaked figure moved forward while speaking, "Smart man, don't want your son to see me kill you, eh? Don't worry kid this is going to hurt you a lot when you wake up." As quick as a flash he released his hold on Dendo and knocked him out cold.

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we get to to business Mr. Sonkei or should I say Obito Uchiha?" 


End file.
